Addiction
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: My interpretation of how Kazahaya and Rikuo will get together. Kudokun will tell Rikuosan his real feelings while they are completing a side job. R&R plz. Sorry 4 the sucky summary.


IN: I have not finished reading Legal Drug yet. So I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. For this fic though, I will allow flames. Anyone who wants to cuss me out can. There are two narrators in this fic. There is I, the author, and Kazahaya telling the story. I thought it made for an interesting tone, and I hope that you will tell me your personal opinion. When Kazahaya is telling the story it will be in bold, so you can tell the difference. I think that's all. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Legal Drug.

They were walking in the woods heading towards a certain temple. Kakei had sent them on another crazy and weird mission. This time they were sent to retrieve a jewel. As simple as it may have seemed there was always more to the missions Kakei would send them on. Why would this one be any different?

They had finally reached the temple. Kazahaya stared astonished at the size of this temple. This made Kazahaya nervous, also. He knew that it would be easy to get lost in a temple so large. He looked over at Rikuo's serious and confident look that was pasted on his face. Looking at him made Kazahaya's insecurities go away, like a spell of some kind.

Kazahaya could feel himself blush and turned away quickly. Rikuo caught a glimpse of this action and looked at him with a pondering look. Then he put on a playful smirk.

"Kazahaya. Were you thinking about me?"

"HELL NO!" **But I was. I have now realized that this burning feeling inside me in not hate. Knowing that I am certain it is there because of Rikuo.**

**He shushed me.** "Shut up or we're going to get caught."

Kazahaya looked pissed for the moment.** Then I figured he was right. I followed him to the entrance of the temple.**

**Then my mouth took on a life of its own.** "Rikuo…"

Rikuo looked back at Kazahaya. You could hear a little "huh" originate from his lips.

"Rikuo…I."** Then fear took over and I stopped what I was going to say.**

"What?"** I heard him say, but that only made me glance at the ground.**

"Never mind." Those two words came out so plainly, yet he had a longing in his eyes.

"Then, let's go."

**We walked into the temple. The moment I stepped in there I felt an unusual warmth. It was pulling me to a certain direction. I couldn't help myself; I began to wander off in that direction.**

"Where the hell are you going?"

**Even though I heard him I couldn't respond and I couldn't stop. I could tell he so reluctantly followed me.**

**I was pulled by this invisible force until I reached a door. I had to go in there. Something was telling me to go in there.**

"Kazahaya!"

**I still wasn't able to respond to his callings. I opened the door to reveal a radiant silver jewel. It was the jewel we had been searching for.**

Kazahaya reached to pick it up. When he did the jewel disappeared into his hand. Both Rikuo and Kazahaya stared surprised at his hand. Then their expressions became alert when they heard footsteps. They immediately got out of there.

**When we got back we told Kakei-san what had happened. He seemed cool with it. I don't think Rikuo was just as calm. He seemed really frustrated.**

**I felt so confused and stupid. I don't believe I was responsible, but it felt that way. What the hell happened back there?**

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs and try to come up with a way to get that jewel out of your hand," **Kakei-san had said before he left us alone.**

**I looked at my feet as I started to speak.** "Rikuo."

**He looked at me.** "What?"

"I'm sorry." **It took me awhile, but I said it.**

**His expression changed to something I couldn't decipher. Then he surprised me with his next statement.**

"It's not like you made your hand absorb that jewel. We'll get it."

**Those words put my worries to ease. Then I felt that unusual warmth again, but this time originating from my own body. I could hear something whispering in my ear. I couldn't hide it any longer. I needed to tell him.**

"Rikuo. There's something else." Kazahaya stood up when Rikuo looked at him. Rikuo's eyes were mostly confused.

"Kazahaya, you're glowing."

It was true. There was a golden light that was surrounding Kazahaya. He didn't seem to care. Instead, he began to walk towards Rikuo.

"I've known this for quite some time, but I couldn't get myself to tell you." When Kazahaya was close enough he placed a hand and his cheek on Rikuo's chest. "Rikuo, I love you."

Rikuo's facial expression softened into a smile. He grabbed Kazahaya's chin and stared straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kazahaya." At that moment he met Kazahaya's lips with his own.

While they were in connection like that, the light that surrounded Kazahaya went to his hand. From that hand the jewel returned, but now it was its original color of violet.

Kazahaya broke free to gaze at the jewel happily.

Rikuo snatched the jewel out of Kazahaya's hand and threw it on the floor.** I didn't quite understand until our lips touched again. Then it was all clear. I couldn't think of a time where I was ever happier.**

**End**

IN: Well that's it. I hope you review. I'll be going now. Maybe I'll write another one after I finish the series. Sayonara, for now.


End file.
